Death's Gift
by Lacri Osa
Summary: A fight leaves him forfeiting his immortality for something even more important...


Shadow: Kage-sama, may I ask why you are writing about death?

Kage: You're my muse. Figure it out. -Throws daggers around the room-

Shadow: -Gulps- _I need help. _–Leaves. Then reappears with Shadeon-

Shadeon: I'm free! And who put you in a bad mood?

Kage: Who do you think?

Shadeon: Magiranger?

Kage: On the spot. Now leave the disclaimer or you are going to be target practice for my archery. –Summons a bow and calls forth Shadow Arrows-

Shadeon: Fine. Kage doesn't own Naruto and probably never will. –Gets hit by an arrow- What was that for!

Kage: …

Shadeon: This is the sequel to A Game of Power, by the way.

* * *

A thirteen year old Naruto looked at Orochimaru. Well, he looked like he was thirteen. He was actually twenty, having been giving a gift of immortality for reaching his true power.

"Damn you!" Orochimaru screamed, having been hit by one of Naruto's Chakra Arrows. Well, maybe five. Or ten. Or more like one hundred fifty one.

Naruto smirked. "Not my fault that you can't dodge."

"What did you to me?" the Snake Sannin screamed.

"I play with the Shadows now, Orochimaru," Naruto replied.

"What did the Kyuubi do to you?"

"Him? Nothing. I accepted my destiny." Naruto took out a dagger and threw it at the Snake Sannin. "It seems that Neji was right. Everything is predestined, but we have to accept that for it to come true."

"What is this power?" he screamed. "This body is nothing compared to your power!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You stole my best friend's soul. You took away his dreams, corrupted him with power. You destroyed my village. You could never survive with my power. You are evil. This power will never accept you."

"I will escape from this torture and take your body! You can never die! Nobody can kill you! That is what I must get!"

"Did you not listen to a word I just said? My power would never accept you. And even if it did, Kyuubi would torture you for the rest of your life. Maybe I should introduce you two." Naruto started doing hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyūbi no Yōkō!"

"Kit, why have you summoned me? I was currently taking a nap!" Kyubi said, annoyed at being awakened.

Naruto just sighed and took out a scroll. He opened the scroll and out came his tea. He always drank it to calm himself.

Orochimaru, on the other hand, was scared to death. Standing in fron ot him was the Nine Tails! Who wouldn't be scared? Besides Naruto, but that's another story.

Kyuubi looked around. Then he looked down. "So you're the reason why I'm here. Though I still don't get the reason."

"He says that he can control my power. So I have decided to set you free."

"What? How did you come to that?"

"By doing this." With that, Naruto pulled out a blood red arrow. "Death Arrow," he whispered and it flew straight to his heart. In his last breaths, he whispered slwly to Kyuubi, "Kill him, but first torture him with everything you got." And with that he died.

Orochimaru looked at his body and screamed. "I thought he gained the gift of immortality!"

"He did," Kyuubi answered. "But he decided to give it up so I could be free. I will do as he requested. Time to meet your doom." With that, both Kyuubi and Orochimaru disappeared.

* * *

The Yondaime Hokage watched as Naruto's soul appeared before him. But something was off. His power was gone. What happened?

"Nothing happened. Nothing important anyway." The Yondaime turned around. The Shinigami was behind him.

"What do you mean?"

"I gave him a gift. A gift he wanted. He wanted a life where the Kyuubi wouldn't be sealed in him, where he had a family, and he didn't have to reach death to find his true power. I decided to give him that. Death's gift."

The Yondaime stared in horror at the Shinigami. He never granted gifts to anyone. "Why?"

"All will be explained, someday…"

* * *

Kage: I killed Naruto. And as for the Shadows thing, that will be explained in the very short sequel. Which is very short. If it ever comes out.

Shadeon: I actually liked this story. Naruto dies and Orochimaru is being tortured and Kyuubi is free! Yay!

Kage: Kyuubi obsessed.

Shadow: Kage-sama, why are you ignoring me?

Kage: Read and review. Or else I will summon Kyuubi to destroy you.

Kyuubi and Shadeon: Yay! –Goes into chibi mode-

Shadow: I'm being ignored!


End file.
